With the development of science and technology, a mobile phone is becoming increasingly integrated with more functionalities. Meanwhile, mobile phones tend to have larger touch screens as well as thinner frames. When the frame of a mobile phone is thin, a user is likely to touch an edge of a mobile phone screen when holding the mobile phone, thereby causing an accidental operation.